To Succeed Sai
by Taiora3390
Summary: As Hikaru faces his life as a professional go player, he has one goal to work on: To succeed his old master, Sai. This story takes place after the last manga. UPDATE! After two years, I'm back, baby!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the Hikaru no Go characters or anything related to them. I'm just using them in my story."

* * *

Hikaru was sitting on the floor, his go board just two inches before him. He reached for a white stone and placed it on the board.

_Pachi._

He smiled by himself, satisfied with his move. He always couldn't help smiling when he played a move that was so close to the one Sai would've played. It was just a year ago Sai vanished, but it felt like yesterday. As he reached for a new stone, a black one, he thought of the last Hokoto Cup, a few months in the past. Even though he hadn't been able to beat Ko Yeongha he was convinced he would beat him the next time they played.

As he was thinking about his past few months of playing, he had to say he played fairly well. He had made it past the 1st prelims of the Honinbo title and was currently in the 2nd prelims of the Kisei and the Gosei titles. This was of course nothing compared to Akira, who'd made it into the 3rd prelims of the Oza tournament and was already seeded for the 3rd prelim of the Honinbo title. He noticed a weak spot in black's defence on the lower left so he attacked with a white stone. Akira… he must say he wasn't chasing with all his heart towards him any more. It seemed like he had another goal now: surpassing Sai.

He smiled once again towards himself as he realised what he just thought. Like that was possible. But then, lately he was becoming more passionate about go, if there was any way to be more passionate. He played an extension on the upper right and left it at that. It was time to go to Morishita 9-dan's study session. Waya would be there and he really had to ask when the Young Lions Tournament would be. He knew it was within two weeks, but didn't know when exactly. When he finished cleaning up the stones and the go board, he grabbed his fan tightly and went downstairs. He yelled a goodbye to his mom and made his way to the bus.

* * *

"So there you are, Shindo," Waya yelled. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Waya, I was just practicing my skills. By the way, how went your last match against Honda in de 1st round of the 1st Gosei prelims.?" Shindo answered.

"He won, of course," Morishita answered in Waya's place. "Although it took you long enough to win by just 2.5 points." He added.

Waya grimaced by the look of his sensei and continued. "Shindo, are you ready for the Young Lions Tournament?"

"Sure am! Oh yeah, when did you say it was exactly?"

"It is five days from now, and will continue the next 2 Sundays. Do you want me to write it down for you?"

Hikaru smiled hearing that comment and sat down before the go board. Shirikawa-sensei and Seaki 5-dan sat down too and the began to discuss the game between Morishita 9-dan and Ichiryu 9-dan from last week.

* * *

Akira's face was getting warmer and he knew it. Normally, he wouldn't get angry this quickly but this one person on the opposite of the table had just made such an ridiculous move, that he couldn't hold back.

"A knight's move? You actually think that would work? And it's a small one too! Try at least a large knight's move if you really want to improve!!" He yelled angrily towards the person next to him.

Hikaru wasn't impressed. In fact, he wasn't impressed at all.

"You know, young go prodigy! This move has got thought behind it. So just sit down and play!"

"Thought? Thought?! You say you read over 20 moves ahead before playing it? Because if you did, you know it wouldn't have worked." Akira shouted after the continuation. "And when do you ever get past the 2nd prelims? You know I'm waiting!"

"I will, I will, but those higher dans really won't give in." Shindo replied.

"Yeah right, that's the spirit!" Akira added sarcastically. "Keep holding it and you'll become my rival."

Hikaru didn't reply directly, because he knew there was a sign of truth behind it. He had to work harder, but it was hard without Sai. He had grown of course, but it wasn't quite as much as he'd hoped for. His silence was seen by Akira however, who asked: "What's going on Shindo? Didn't you want to chase after me with all you've got."

"Yes I want that, but actually, I have some sort of other goal…"

"Continue."

"Well I want to become stronger than someone who is…" He stopped again, mostly because he didn't want to say in front of Akira that there was someone stronger than him. Another part was that saying it would make it official.

"Who is…?" Akira asked again.

"Well, actually he was my old teacher but I can't really say who he was. I hope you can understand."

Akira nodded and replied. "Well even if this is this hard on you, I can only say that you have to face it. Because that's the only way you can get stronger."

"Have you ever faced such a wall then?" Hikaru said, because he couldn't imagine it.

As Akira stared to somewhere in the back of the salon, he thought back about the time he'd faced Hikaru the second time. That was the time Sai had beaten him hard, but he didn't know that.

"Yes, kinda."

Hikaru, who was quite shocked to hear this smiled by this comment. So this was what he had to do: Face it! He began to tremble with excitement and said "Thanks Toya, that helped a lot!"

Toya saw his firing look reflected in his rival's eyes.

"Well I guess I can see a new Shindo by the Young Lions Tournament, can't I?

"You bet!" Answered Shindo and he placed a white stone fierce on the board, not afraid anymore.

_**Pachi!**_

* * *

Hikaru sat back in his room and placed a single black stone in the upper-right corner. With the conversation with Toya he had once again found his pleasure in his go. As he placed a white stone in the lower-right, on the 3-4 point, he closed his eyes. In his mind he pictured his way to get to Sai's level and surpass him. It was a long, hard way but he felt ready for it. He slid his fan open and waved. The cold air was refreshing and made him think straight. If only he had known this when he played Tsubaki in the Pro Exam prelims. He smiled when he realised he was still inexperienced back then.

"Well, this is it! I've gotta make it!" Hikaru said to himself as he ran away from the station. "Man, I can't believe I overslept again. Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!"

He took the next bus and quickly made his way to the go association. When he came there he glanced at the board outside to see he had to be on the 3rd floor. He checked the clock in front of the counter and saw he had just 5 minutes left. The moment he stepped through the doorway he was stopped by Waya and Isumi.

"Well, look who's there." Isumi began. "Wanted to show up at the last moment?"

"I kind off overslept, sorry guys." Hikaru replied. "So, who do I play?"

"Check the board in the corner, you slowpoke." Waya answered. "Everyone else is ready so we should begin soon."

Hikaru made his way to the board that was listing the pairings and saw he was playing Fuku in his first match. Grinning, he moved to the fourth table on the right side and waited for his opponent to come.

"So you made it on time! Took you long enough, didn't it?" A voice, familiar to Hikaru came from his left. "I assume you trained enough to beat me?"

Toya Akira made his way past Hikaru's table and sat down on the first table to the left. Hikaru wasn't the only one who got his eyes fixed on him. He was, after all, last year's winner and did have the best record of all the pro's who were here today. Hikaru snapped out of his thoughts as he heard another familiar voice in front of him.

"Shindo! Where've you been all this time?" Fuku asked.

"I overslept. But you weren't here until now, so why are you so late?"

"Oh, I just helped sensei to place the go boards we aren't using in the back. Are you nervous to play me?" He added.

"Mmm… Maybe, we'll just have to see until we play, don't we?" Hikaru answered.

With that last thing being said the buzzer announcing the beginning of the matches went off. Hikaru placed the fan at the left side of the board and grabbed two black stones from his go bowl. Fuku placed eight white stones on the board so Hikaru was black.

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

Hikaru placed a stone on the 16-3 spot.

_Pachi._

Fuku played an immediate response on the lower left star point and after that Hikaru answered with 3-16. He liked playing the komoku, mostly because it was his old master's favourite opening. Of course Sai had later also been playing on both star points, but this felt nostalgic.

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi,_

Fuku was playing as fast as he always did, but Hikaru wasn't thrown off his rhythm. He played solidly and knew his opponent's weakness very well. As he slowly made the game more complicated Fuku began to sweat. Hikaru placed a few stones on the upper-left, then to the lower-right and with the last move he had succeeded in invading the lower-left area. Fuku was struggling and was falling apart. Hikaru waited a few moves and when he felt the time had come he slid his fan open and covered his mouth.

Fuku was shocked by the cold, harsh look on the eyes of Hikaru. It was like he was playing again on the Pro Exam prelims, against Akira. When he played him he thought he would never see that look in someone's eyes again, but here it was, being reflected by Hikaru's eyes. Fuku knew from experience there was only one thing more to do. He bowed and said.

"I resign."

As Hikaru closed his fan again, Fuku saw the look of pure concentration slipping away from his face and it was being replaced by a smile.

"Wow, you really have improved Fuku. I didn't think it would be this hard for me."

Fuku smiled hearing the comment, but he had seen something the others hadn't. This boy could be on his way to winning the tournament.

_

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a while since I've written a story, but I just want to see if this is appreciated. I really want to make this story a long story, figuring Hikaru's pro career. Tell me if you enjoyed it by reviewing and I'll bring the next chapter out as soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the Hikaru no Go characters or anything related to them. I'm just using them in my story."

* * *

Hikaru grabbed his lunch box from the fridge and walked towards Isumi and Waya.

"So, did you guys won?" He asked them.

"Sure did and by the big smile on the face, you did too." Waya replied.

"Congratulations, Shindo. But then, you never actually lost to Fuku, didn't you?" Isumi said.

"I did once, you know. It was during the Pro Exam, right after I be…" Hikaru began, but he stopped when he realised that it might be hard on Isumi.

"Don't worry, I'm over it." He said. "Just to ask, but do you know who you'll play you next?"

"Yeah, the guy I lost to last year."

When Hikaru said that, the look in his eyes changed. They looked like they were on fire, with sparks in the middle. Waya and Isumi saw it and flinched.

Then, the moment passed by and the smile came once again on Hikaru's face. Waya gave Isumi a funny look, which brought a smile on his face.

"Where are you waiting for? Eat!" Shindo yelled to them. When they came closer, Hikaru asked Waya who he would play next.

"Couldn't be worse: Toya," Waya answered.

"I'm playing Nase next, so that could be hard." Isumi said. "But then, according to the other insei, she's been on a winning streak lately so I better watch out. Besides, don't you play each other if you both win this round?" He asked.

"Yeah, that could be fun." Waya said. "What're you smiling at, Shindo?"

"You gotta play Toya first. Good luck with that."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Sure am!"

With that last being said, the bell announcing the end of the lunch break rang. They made their way to the match room and sat down before the go board.

* * *

Hikaru sat down before the board and saw his opponent coming into the room. He remembered the match he'd played against Murakami 2-dan last year and couldn't help smiling. He was so inexperienced back then. As his opponent sat down Hikaru's expression changed. His opponent didn't yet notice but Fuku, who was watching the match, did. After a few moments passed, the beginning of the match was announced. Hikaru and his opponent began to nigiri. It turned out that Hikaru was white. They exchanged the bowls.

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

Murakami placed his first stone on the upper-left star point and tapped his game clock. Hikaru answered by playing the komoku under the lower-right start point.

_Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi._

The game was progressing slowly, mostly because Hikaru's opponent was taking his time. Hikaru couldn't blame him, after all he had played a good game in the previous year. As he placed some more moves on the upper-right to extend his territory there, Murakami played a few in an attempt to control the center.

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi._

With that last move, the opening game had ended and the middle game was about to begin. The game was moving on quite evenly but Hikaru had managed to take sente. With his good shape on the upper right and the last extension to the right side of the board, Hikaru found himself ahead by about 4 points. He saw Murakami struggling in his attempt to make the game closer and waited for his opponent's next move.

_Pachi._

Hikaru saw the last move and decided he didn't have to respond directly to Murakami's attack on the lower right. Instead of responding he played a large knight's move on the edge of the board. The moment he played it, he knew it was a great move and tough to respond to. He looked his opponent in the eye and saw fear in his eyes.

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi._

The game was going towards the endgame now and Hikaru was winning by 10 or more points. He thought it was a good time to use a little mind game he seemed to pull of pretty often lately. He grabbed his fan and slid it open and closed it right again. Murakami was sweating and by hearing the sound of the fan, he flinched. He searched for a move that could turn this game around but didn't find any. He bowed to his opponent and said:

"I resign."

Hikaru thanked his opponent for the game and cleaned up the board. After that, he walked away the table where Waya and Toya were playing. As he made his way to the table he noticed the large crowd on another table. Isumi was there playing Nase and a lot of insei were watching. This was of course right, because of what Hikaru had heard, Nase was quite the player now. Of course she had been in the A league for several years now, but somehow she hadn't been able to play this well in the Pro Exam. It was like the thought of becoming a professional players was making her feel nervous. The winner of the Isumi vs. Nase match had to play against either Honda or Ochi in the quarterfinals, depending on who won from those two. Hikaru was now standing next to Waya and saw he was playing a nice game, but somehow Toya didn't seem to go all out against him. It was in fact a very close game and that was something Hikaru had not been expecting.

_Pachi._

But with that last move Toya made, everything changed. It was a beautifully placed move and was at the same time threatening to Waya's lower left as it did fortify Toya's lower right side. This made the game from a close one to one where Waya had to chase Toya with all he'd got. Hikaru didn't underestimate Waya, but he knew Toya was better and from the look on Waya's face, so did he.

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pach._

_Pachi. Pachi._

There, with that last reckless move, with the hope of Toya falling for the trap, Waya had lost. That was if Toya actually saw the trap behind it.

_**Pachi.**_

Yup, he had seen it. Hikaru knew the game was over know, otherwise Waya would have to take a terrible loss by over 20 points. Waya was a good player and he knew when it was finished so he resigned and thanked Toya for the game. They both cleaned up their stones and Waya quickly left. Toya however, stood in front of Hikaru and asked if he made it to the next round.

"Yes, I did." Hikaru answered.

"Good, then we'll play each other within two weeks in the quarter finals. I hope you'll be at your best."

With that, Toya made his way to the exit. Hikaru waited a few moments before answering silently: "Yes, I will."

As Nase quickly made her way to the exit, Hikaru saw Isumi coming towards him and he asked how the game went.

"She's improved. By a great deal." Isumi said.

"How much?"

"She's at Ochi's level from when he was in the Pro Exam. She might as well make it this year."

"But did you win?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, but by a small margin. The game processed evenly, but I was all the time a little ahead. By the endgame, I managed to keep my lead and won by 3.5 points. How did your game go?"

"It went well, I played good and forced a resign, but did you know Waya lost?"

"No, but I was expecting it. I mean, it's Toya he was up against. He's won of the strongest players we know."

"Yeah," Hikaru replied, in deep thoughts. "He sure is."

* * *

Hikaru grabbed his backpack and made his way to the exit. He took a quick glance in the pairings and saw that Ochi had won from Honda, so he would be facing Isumi. He put his fan tightly in his left hand and began to walk to the bus stop. When he stepped in the bus, he heard a familiar voice calling: "Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned around to see who was calling but he'd already heard it was Akari.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I just went to the go class Shirakawa-sensei gives. Anyway, how did your match go?" She asked.

Hikaru frowned when he heard the question.

"How do you know I had matches?"

"Shirakawa-sensei said it to me. You had the Old Lions Tournament or somethi…"

"Young Lions Tournament!"  
"Whatever, just tell me if you won."

"Yes, I did, I won both my matches."

"Great! On the way to win the tournament, aren't you?"

"Actually, no. I have to play Toya in the next round first. But hey, who knows."

"Wasn't Toya the guy you were chasing? Did you catch up to him yet?" She asked.

"Yes I _was_ chasing him and no I _haven't _caught up yet. But it's… I have to get stronger than Toya. I have a different goal now."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Still now"

"Aww, come on, just tell me, okay?"

The bus arrived at the stop near Hikaru's house and he stepped out of the bus. Akari asked one more time, but again Hikaru answered with a firm "No!".

Hikaru opened the fence near his house and went to the front door.

"Hikaru, when is the next round?" Akari asked.

"In two weeks, now get lost."

"Maybe I'll come watch." She teased him.

"You won't. Bye Akari."

"Bye Hikaru."

_

* * *

I guess you should've guessed Hikaru would win his second round match, but did you guess he would have to play Akira in the next? If you did, you certainly have good guessing skills._

_In the next chapter we'll see Hikaru, his grandfather and of course his big match against Akira. Is he up for the task?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the Hikaru no Go characters or anything related to them. I DO own the story and the thought behind it (you can't steel my thoughts, you may try =D)."

* * *

Sorry if anyone had thought this stroy ended without ever being updated again…. I would understand…. But lots of things have been going on in my life, and I only have a computer during weekends, so I try to use that time wisely. I now feel the need to write more, however and not in the least place because I also learned to play better go (9th Kyu now =D). I hope you to stick to my story, I will try to write as much as time permits…

* * *

Hikaru stepped into the living room and his mother yelled: "Hikaru, we have dinner at six."  
Hikaru sighed, she apparently thought he'd gone straight to his room. He did that a lot lately, so he couldn't blame her.  
"I'm here mom, in the living room!" He yelled back.  
"What's with all that yelling, son?" An older man came from the hallway.  
"Grandpa!" Hikaru yelled. "So you've come back from China!"  
His grandfather gave him a hug and sat down in front of the television.  
"So, how's your pro go career going, young man?" He asked. "Care to play a game sometime?'  
"Anytime, but I'm going to beat you, regardless of your handicap." Hikaru replied. "And I did won two games today."  
"That's good to hear, but was it a tournament day? I didn't read it somewhere and why were you playing two games at one day?"  
"It's the Young Lions Tournament and it's a tournament between new pros and insei. Remember I was in it when I just became insei?"  
"Not really, but you know, back then you didn't tell me so much about yourself playing go. I remember Akari coming by and telling all about you, but that was about it." He added.  
"Well I did win two games today, one was against Fuku, an old friend from my insei days and the other was against the opponent I lost to last year." Hikaru told.  
"It looks like you have improved then, if you were able to beat someone you weren't able before. Maybe I should try harder against you." He grinned.  
"Yeah, I think I have. It's hard, though. It just seems like everyone is getting stronger too."  
"Well, I'm sure you will make your dreams come true." Grandpa said, winking. "But I really have to go now, my bus is leaving in 5 minutes."  
Grandpa raised from his chair and waved Hikaru's mom goodbye. He put on his jacket and walked outside.  
Hikaru heard his mother saying dinner was ready and went to the kitchen.  
"I made you your favourite dinner, enjoy." She added with a smile.  
"I will! Thanks, mom!"

* * *

Hikaru opened the curtains and let the bright sunlight come into the room.  
"It sure is a great day to play go, I must be at my best today." He said, more to himself than to somebody else. He was used to it when Sai was still there, but now it just seemed like the words were empty and didn't have a meaning. He tried to hold back the negative feelings coming with this thought by breathing slowly in and out. There were still moments he wished Sai was here, but he wasn't and he realised that. That, however didn't make things any easier. He put on his usual game clothes and walked downstairs.

Hikaru took the bus from 7.20 a.m. and smiled. He was a lot earlier than the previous time, but it did make sense. This match was very important to him, mostly because it was a way to beat Toya for the first time in his pro career (not counting the forfeit match) and one step towards his goal of succeeding Sai. He was kind of nervous that Toya had noticed something back then in the go salon, but he hadn't asked yet. Then again it was probably pressuring Toya that his father, the former go leader in the Japanese go-world was asked to play as an amateur in the upcoming Toyoto Cup by the Japanese go association. He knew Toya had actually always wanted to be the best and since his father was gone, he had slowly made his way further into the tournaments. He had been able to make it into the Kisei league and would be playing in the Tengen tournament soon. Man, it was going to be hard to beat him today if he kept racing ahead like that.

He stepped out of the bus and stepped into the building where the matches were held. He just had to do his best today. No, he should be doing better than just his best. Doing his best wasn't going to be enough. When he came into the match room he found Toya already sitting behind the second table on the right. So that was were he had to play. He noticed Isumi and Ochi sitting on his left and then looked directly to his opponent.

The moment he looked his opponent in the eyes he the mental pre-match fight was flowing in the air. The eyes met, trying to pierce another trough the wall. As they continued staring to each other, he could feel the tension in the air rise to a level he hadn't felt before. All what was around Toya and him didn't matter anymore. It was just the two of them and the game they would play. He walked towards his place and seated. He felt his back shivering in excitement and knew Toya must feel the same.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

The buzzer announcing the beginning of the match went off and Hikaru grabbed his go bowl and placed 13 white stones on the board. Toya had chosen 1 black stone, so Hikaru would be white.

"Onegaishimasu." Hikaru said.

"Onegaishimasu." Akira replied.

Akira placed his first stone on the star point, an opening he was the most familiar with. He saw Hikaru playing his first move on the 3-4 point. It did make sense, since that opening had always been the one that Hikaru preferred the most. As the other two stones went too on a star point and on a 3-4 point, the fight had just begon. Akira played the knight's move on the lower right and Hikaru responded by playing another knight's move to the other side. Akira played an extension to the bottom side and stated to build out some territory. Hikaru used his moves to attack the lower left, because he didn't want to let Akira get a hold of the bottom side so easily. A fight began on the bottom side of the board to get hold of the most territory. Akira got the most, but Hikaru got sente in the meantime. He used it to secure his corner on the upper left, but Akira responded by building some more territory on the right side of the board.

_Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi._

The opening had just ended and Hikaru saw he was behind by a few points. Given the 6.5 point komi, he had to say it was quite even. Akira had been working well on the right side, but Hikaru did use his stones to work towards getting a large corner territory on the upper left. But with the last few moves, it seemed like Akira had a plan to invade on the left but he couldn't figure it out immediately. He just had to see it, so he used a few minutes of his time. At last he found it and he placed his stone to block an incoming attack.

_Pachi._

Akira had to say, Hikaru had improved since his play in the Hokoto Cup. There were few high dans who would actually see that trap and would anticipate so quickly. But Hikaru wasn't at his level yet and the next move should make that clear.

**_Pachi!_**

Hikaru looked at the spot where Akira had just slammed his stone on the board. It was a good move, but it did seem so.. off. He tried again to see through the move but it wasn't easy. He had used a lot of his time already and since this wasn't a title match he didn't have much left until he would be in byo-yomi. He just had to deal with this move and hope for the best.

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi!_

There it was, he saw it immediately as Akira placed the last stone on the board. The attack was well-organised and it was hard to avoid it. He could use his thickness to defend a little but he would still be behind by 10 points or even more. He took another few moments to reorganise his thoughts and noticed he had just five minutes left on the clock. He chose the to him best response and placed the stone done.

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pachi._

The last few moves played by Akira gave him the opportunity to improve his position on the left side of the board and make his way to controlling the center. As an experienced player he knew he should resign at this point and he took a last glance on the board. There really didn't seem to be anything left and he felt tears coming up. Then he felt the old feeling again. The feeling that Sai was on the other side on the board and placed his fan on one of the intersections. Hikaru began to figure out a path but it was hard with only 2 minutes left on the clock. As the clock went into byo-yomi he placed a stone down at last at the spot he felt comfortable with.

_Pachi._

Akira frowned at the last move played by Hikaru. He had considered playing there before but moments ago it just didn't seem right. Now that Hikaru placed the stone there however, Akira felt Sai once again in that move. It hadn't been there in the rest of the match but to Akira it seemed like Hikaru had just taken another step. It didn't make a huge difference in the game now, mostly because he was ahead by over 15 points. But he must learn to watch out for this kind of moves. He had to see what Hikaru's plan was by placing his stone so he played a tenuki on the right.

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi._

_Pachi. _

_Pachi._

Akira gasped. That last move! It made the game completely different and not in a good way. It was an all out attack from Hikaru. If he could kill Hikaru's group of stones, he would win for sure. If Hikaru could live in this place, however, the game would be in Hikaru's control. Akira had about half an hour left so he took his time. It was a move he surely had to respond to, but it must be the right response. Hikaru noticed Akira's long thinking time but wasn't surprised. After a few more minutes, he saw the look on his opponent's face and knew he had seen the right response. He sat back and waited for the move.

_Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pachi._

_Pachi. Pachi._

There, he'd been cut off. It was impossible to live now and he knew he should resign. It didn't feel like an overwhelming loss, though. He had again learned from this game and knew it was well played. He did notice the gap between them was getting smaller. And the most important thing was he felt like he played like Sai, even if it was for a few moves. He smiled and bowed to his opponent.

"I resign."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the Hikaru no Go characters or anything related to them. I'm just using them in my story."

"I resign." Hikaru said the words, but the tension wasn't completely out of his face yet. The gazing eyes were fixed upon the go board.  
"You really had me thinking there, about that move. I was short on time, so I couldn't find the answer, but it gave you the lead anyway." Hikaru started the aftermatch discussion he was used having with Akira after one of their matches. He slowed down when he saw the look on Akira's face. It was not fixed at the go board but at him. He stared back, trying to get a response from him.

"You played well today," Akira began. "I was little behind in the opening, but that move gave me a firm lead."

Hikaru waited, as it sounded Akira wasn't done yet.

"But that move at the endgame, it was brilliantly played. It certainly was beautiful and it took me quite a while to see through it."

Hikaru waited again.

"Well, I can only hope you give me an answer this time, so I will ask once again: What is your connection with Sai?" Akira asked.

Hikaru saw the battle in Akira's mind, he couldn't understand, but he was close too. The fact that Sai and Hikaru were once one body was not easy to tell, but maybe it was about time Akira heard about it. He may be the only one ever to understand, Hikaru thought. He made up his mind one more time and made his decision.

"Are you free this Friday?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Akira was confused, not getting why Hikaru would ask that? Still, if he would finally tell him…

"Come to this place in Tokyo." He just said, passing Akira a note. Akira froze as he read the location, what was Hikaru doing?

"I'll be there." He answered, trying to figure out why a graveyard would help solve the mystery between Hikaru and Sai.

"Okay, I really have to go now, good luck in your next match against Ochi." He smiled weekly, then left off to the elevator, still trying to comprehend his mind. It would certainly help if Akira knew about Sai, maybe he could even help him finding the answer to the question of how to succeed his master. But should he tell him?

* * *

"WHY DID YOU LOSE TO TOYA AKIRA?" Hikaru could hear Morishita's angry voice even though he had tried to put in earplugs. Morishita's rivalry with the Toyo group hadn't died down with the retirement of Koyo Toya at all, it had actually made it worse. Hikaru wondered if Morishita-sensei was trying to get the Meijin title? He made it into the league anyway and it would be nice if sensei was called Morishita-Meijin. It would be nice for Morishita-sensei at least, Hikaru didn't know if he would appreciate a Meijin as a tutor of the study group, it would only get Morishita-sensei more passionate. Morishita-sensei was not done with him, he saw from the look on his face. He stared back "uh, sensei?" Morishita watched him carefully and asked him for a game. This question came as a surprise to Waya and even Saeki, because Morishita usually only played the higher dans in the study group. As they sat in front of the goban Hikaru placed his fan in his hand. This was an opportunity to play against a strong opponent, he shouldn't let this pass by. He would be giving his all. Morishita hummed at the powerful expression that was now on Hikaru's face. Well, if he was trying, he should be too. He placed a black stone down at the upper-right star point and starting the game. Hikaru placed directly a stone on the upper-left star point.

_Pachi__. Pachi. _

_Pachi. _

_Pachi. _

The game progressed evenly, both players securing a side, while Hikaru had placed a white stone below the right side star point, trying to break the two black stones on the star points apart.

_Pachi__. _

_Pachi. _

_Pachi. _

Hikaru had managed to make life with his stones and at the same time cut two black groups apart. It had come with a price: black controlled now a large part of the center. Morishita saw the progress in Hikaru's game, it had certainly been helpful, the Hokoto Cup, he thought.

_Pachi__. Pachi. Pachi. _

_Pachi. Pachi. _

The fight now spread over the board, both players trying to hold their centre groups alive. It seemed like Morishita-sensei controlled it and Hikaru's facial expression grew significantly worse.

_Pachi__. _

_Pachi. _

_Pachi. Pachi. _

That last move played by Hikaru earned a gasp from Serikawa and Morishita had seen it too. It was an all-out attack, but it was difficult to capture that stone, and it gave Hikaru more influence where Morishita thought he couldn't have made anymore. The game was even now again and it seemed that the endgame would make the difference. As Serikawa 7-dan watched the concentrated look on Hikaru's face, he almost couldn't believe he played such a good match against one of the top pros nowadays: Morishita 9-dan. It didn't seem right, but it was happening here: a mere 2-dan could play equal to a 9-dan? How would that be explained 50 years later? His mind went to the discussion he'd overheard at one of the pro-match days. It would indeed be right to switch from ranking system, especially if it wasn't only for this young boy in front of him. But to completely stop the Oteai? Shifting his attention back to the game, Serikawa saw that the game was not yet over, but soon was to be. At that moment a flash seemed to come off from Hikaru's fan, which he hold tightly in his hand, the move that followed was, yes it was simply brilliant, it completely secured the game. How could it be, that there was still such a spot left? And that this Shindo Hikaru noticed first. From the looks on Morishita's face he could tell he himself was asking that same question, but in this complicated endgame, it somehow turned out to be Hikaru who found it. The move was worth 10 points at least, and Morishita-sensei had to respond as well, while losing more points in sente. Now there was only one thing left to do, so Morishita lowered his head and resigned. Hikaru let out a deep sigh, the calm look on his face didn't show the effort which was needed for this game. He enjoyed it, it made him stronger and that one move, it seemed like he played at least like Sai. He grimaced to Morishita-sensei and said "Now sensei, don't get frustrated over your loss, it wasn't someone of the Toya group." Morishita-sensei looked at him carefully and a small smile came onto his face. He was frustrated over his loss indeed, but at the same time it was exciting. That such a young player was among the lower dans didn't seem right, but if he was right, it wouldn't be long before he and Toya Akira were playing for the top. He smiled at Hikaru and responded: "And you shouldn't be bragging about this win either, it is about time that you'll be entering a main tournament itself, so don't stop here, but continue on." It appeared the young genius had understand. Hikaru grabbed the fan again tightly in his hand and asked Serikawa: "Care for a match, sensei?"

Serikawa-sensei couldn't resist smiling, seeing the concentrated look on his opponent's face return as he placed a stone on the 3-4 point. "Onegaishimasu."

* * *

Hikaru took the bus to the gravestone of Honinbo Shusaku at Tokyo, his eyes looked outside the window, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't figure out how Akira would react if he would try to tell him Sai wasn't real, at least not touchable. He had been real of course in Hikaru's mind and on the internet. He smiled at the thoughts of all those matches Sai had played with him on the computers in Mitani's sister's computer place. It was truly a nice thought, thinking about all the crushed people on the net. He remembered most of the matches, if not all, but he didn't understand the flow quite well back then. Now however, he sometimes played one out on the goban in his room, seeing how the joseki of the 1000-year old master would improved. As the bus stopped, Hikaru walked a few minutes around trying to organize his thoughts. He saw Akira seated on a bench in front of the go-master's stone. He smiled, knowing Akira couldn't have waited to hear about his mystery. He approached the boy and sat down right next to him.

"Hi."

* * *

_And with that another chapter comes to an end. Merry Christmas to all of you and have an even more happy 2010. Good luck to all fellow go-players too, as they understand how hard it is to play. I'm trying to bring chapter 5 as soon as possible, we'll see if Akira takes Hikaru's story for real._


	5. Chapter 5 - A long awaited story

_Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the Hikaru no Go characters or anything related to them. I'm just using them in my story."_

_Well, it has been a long time since I made chapter 4. I kept getting positive reactions, so for now, it will continue. If I can be passionate about this story again, maybe it reaches the amount of chapters it was meant to reach (which basically means it is a never-ending story). I thank all of you who have read this story and take the time read it again, I will try to deliver the same quality of work, but reading back, I wonder if I have it in me._

_Time to go to chapter 5!_

As Hikaru seated next to Akira, he saw the expression of the boy soften. He must have thought Hikaru wouldn't come at all, but seemed to relax now he was here. As the two boys watched the antique gravestone with a gloomy mood it was Hikaru who spoke first.

"Ehm, yes, I really want to… ehm" he found it hard to express himself, which wasn't a really surprise since he never told anybody about this magical connection he once had with the old go master Sai of the Fujiwara. Well, maybe the only one who suspected something was Toya Koyo, but the chances were slim his son knew anything about those conversations in the hospital. He took a deep breath and started his story to the young prodigy.

"Akira, what I'm going to tell you right now, might seem weird. You might not believe it and I don't expect you to do so. But please let me tell the whole story and you may say what you think about it afterwards."

Akira looked at Hikaru with a weird look on his face, but nodded. And so Hikaru began his story, from the moment he met Sai from his grandfather's old go beard, to the days in the internet cafe, and ending with the sudden disappearance of his friend. He tried not to forget anything and made sure he would explain it in a calm, rational way.

After a long period of talking and explaining, he tried to look at his rival's face to see a reaction, but all he could see was a gaze on the floor.

"S… he'… g..n.?"

Akira's voice was trembling and it seemed he would break down in tears. But he gazed at the gravestone and repeated, clearly now:

"So, he's… gone?"

Hikaru swallowed when he noticed the sadness in Akira's voice. At that moment he felt Akira, because of his weird rivalry with him, could understand the pain he'd gone through. It wasn't just the loss of a friend for him, no it was way more than that. It was a loss to the go world itself, the loss of the greatest player that ever existed. And Akira fully understood that the creativity and passion of someone like Sai would be missed intensely. With a sudden spark of brightness he understood that maybe on some level, Akira was already suspecting something like this. Of course he knew already that Hikaru wasn't Sai, but he could find in his play that Sai had taught him.

"Yes, he's gone Akira, and you can't imagine the difficult time I've had when he left, but I found something much more valuable in the past year. His life wasn't about making me stronger, not at all. It was about leaving the knowledge necessary to help the game of go evolve. That's why, I guess, if there was a go god, he chose someone like me. Because I had to start from scratch I learned everything the way it was meant to. But with teaching me, he spread the same knowledge to all the other promising players: you, your father and all the others I've already played against. It seems like it is the task of me and all the other go players around to just learn, study and play. So the god of go can be happy."

Hikaru laughed at the last sentence and added: "Sorry, I have gotten way to philosophical about this. The point I'm trying to make is that yes, he is gone. But by playing and getting stronger his play lives on and it makes us closer to the "divine move". It isn't about Sai anymore, it's about us. And that is why I have set my goals high: I've got to succeed Sai. But I don't know how to do that…"

Akira looked at his friend who seemed to mature with every minute, he felt at the same time intimidated and passionate.

"Well you could start with getting into the Kisei League", he said without blinking. "Because if it is really your goal to be better than Sai you will have to get your hands on some titles. But there lies one problem…" his voice trailed off.

Hikaru looked at him questionable. "What's the problem?"

"You won't get one title…"

"Why not?"

"Because at that time, I'll be the titleholder and I won't lose to you in any official match."

"Oh yeah" Hikaru shouted "how about all the matches I won at the go salon."

"That's why I said official, you dumbass."

"You just wait, mr. Bighead, I will win one rather sooner than later."

"Come and get me then! You can't afford to waste any time with such a goal, in fact, why don't we play a game right now?"

"You're on!" Hikaru looked around and saw the go salon not far away. "How about there?"

Hikaru was sorting his go magazines in his room. It was only four days ago, that he told the story to Akira. Since then, Akira seemed more fired up than ever before. He kept bugging him for games and even asked him for his cellphone number. Well, asking wasn't the right word. He persuaded him, to be more precise. His attention was caught by the radio which was on in his room.

"And in further news, the Japanese Go Association has decided to get rid of the oteai system and has introduced new rules about promotion. With this it is now possible to be promoted directly to higher ranks by winning a title or entering a prestigious league. For more information you can visit their website or listen to our broadcast on channel 2 with Ogata Judan. The weather for tomorrow…"

As expected, the phone in his pocket began to ring. He quickly accepted the call and shouted: "Did you hear that?!" The answer from Touya Akira was just as enthusiastic. "Yes! I can't wait until the new leagues will start, I expect you to work even harder, so we'll have to work out a new training schedule."

Hikaru yawned and put his cellphone next to him… no, he wouldn't get a chance to sort out his magazines anytime soon, better finish quickly.

_And with that, another chapter comes to an end. I've kept it rather short and laid some foundation for future chapters. I hope you've enjoyed it and that I will find the motivation to not wait another two years before bringing out the next chapter. _


End file.
